


国王与巫师

by xiaosinian



Category: All the King's Men - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	国王与巫师

叛逃的巫师被押解回宫时，国王重伤初愈。

他披着黑色的大衣歪坐在王座上，一条腿担上了王座的扶手，唯一一个敢于提醒他这种坐姿是多么粗野的人，此时正被士兵粗暴地推搡进来，特制的绳索束缚住了手腕，阻隔了任何施用巫术的可能。

有幽默感的人能体会到其中的讽刺之处，为之一笑的。但国王没有，不能责怪他这一点，他脸色惨白，嘴唇也是差不多的颜色，脸上唯一的色彩便是那双蓝眼睛了，然而此时也呈现一种冷冰冰的死气。

“给他解开。”国王开口，低沉的嗓音几乎算得上柔和。

士兵忌惮于巫术的强大力量，有些犹豫。“没关系，”国王说，“他是自愿回来的。”

巫师垂下恢复自由的双手，静默地直视着国王。而士兵不敢放松，紧握着武器。

“跪下。”像是为了证明自己的正确，国王轻声说道，却带着不容违抗的坚定。

巫师沉默良久，指尖微微颤抖，终于，他缓缓地跪了下去，恭顺地垂下了视线。

“这才对。你的母亲，你的朋友，还有那个……你喜欢的女孩，我会照顾好他们的。”

“谢谢您……陛下。”巫师终于开口，声音干涩。

“我让你受苦了，Jack，”国王柔声说，他换了个坐姿，对身边的侍从吩咐道，“给他洗干净。”

直到被按在地上强行脱掉衣物时，巫师才意识到王座上的人是要找一个更舒服的姿势观赏表演。

“不要……”他挣扎着反抗，得到的只是掌掴，这使他从恐慌中清醒了一瞬间，他越过摆弄他的侍从看向国王，蓝眼睛的男人面容上没有一点波澜。于是他知道他的反抗没有用处，国王的侍从会对他采取任何暴力手段来完成命令。

终于曾经高贵优雅的巫师赤裸地跪在地上，徒劳地用手遮住私处，拼命地夹紧双腿企图将自己缩起来，膝盖被冰冷的地面磨得发红，羞耻令他发抖。而当冰冷的水从头上浇下时，他抖得更加厉害。脸颊上泪水的湿热是他唯一所能感受到的温度。他早就不敢抬头去看了，他低着头，在意识到遮掩胯下对减轻羞耻感没有丝毫帮助后，自暴自弃地伏跪在了地上，眼睛紧盯着地面，看着自己的泪水落下去，感受到前所未有的卑贱。

“里面。”然而这还不够，国王对他进行了宣判。巫师的双腿被拉扯着打开，后穴暴露出来，有什么探进了入口，紧接着冰凉的液体灌了进来，将他的腹部一点点涨大。

“停下！求你了，宽恕我，求你了！”他语无伦次地求饶，终于水流停止了，塞子塞住了他的后穴。很快更加羞耻的乞求排泄的话语就从巫师的口中涌出，他绝望地支撑起身体避免腹部的挤压，修长的双腿绞在一起抵挡着排泄的欲望。

他被允许排泄，然后再次迎接冷水的倒灌，反反复复仿佛没有尽头。巫师的绿眼睛已经完全被泪水浸湿了，他侧躺在地上，更多的泪水流进了金发间。又一次被塞住后，他伸出了手，似乎感受不到涨大的腹部一样，拖着身体向前爬行了一步。

有人想把他拽回来，被国王伸手制止了。巫师又艰难地前进了一步，分不清是水迹还是汗迹涂抹在地面上。他想继续，但最终瘫软在了地上。他将头枕在胳膊上，崩溃了一样低声哭泣，“对不起，原谅我，”他祈求着宽恕，却喊出了国王的名字，“Willie，Willie……”

国王站起了身，未愈合的伤口让他摇晃了一下。他走近他的巫师，居高临下地俯视着。半晌，从那黑色大衣下，一只骨节分明的手伸出。

Jack Burden，几个月前，他是这个王国位高权重的大巫师，再向前一些，叛乱者Willie Stark有力的辅佐者，再久远一些，令无数人艳羡的Burden家的小少爷。而现在，这个一无所有的囚徒，用尽全身的力量支撑起自己的身体，吻上了他的国王的权戒。

 

Willie告诉Jack准备好，于是当他走进卧室时，就看见男人的四肢被藤蔓绑在床的四角，整个人完全舒展地敞开，身上却还裹着那件白色毛皮大衣。他从来都不适合这些华贵的衣物，但Jack不同，这位旧日贵族生来就与锦衣华服为伍。他也乐于看他的巫师好好打扮自己。

他伸手缓慢地掀开了衣物，Jack赤裸的身体呈现在他的眼前，被巫师自己召唤而出的藤蔓束缚住了勃起的阴茎，一根细小的枝干从尿道口探入，堵死了任何纾解的可能。而身后的洞穴也被侵占，几根藤蔓缓慢地搅动抽插着，被玩弄许久的后穴已经湿润，流出的液体几乎弄湿了刚刚披在身上的皮毛大衣。

Willie皱眉，拽住了那些该死的植物，从后穴中抽了出来。“把前面的撤走。”他说道，握住了趴在床上的男人的下巴，迫使对方抬起头来。

Jack的喉间有细微的呻吟，但那双绿眼睛安静地低垂着，没有丝毫情欲的痕迹。

“我把人都处理掉了，不会传出去的。”Willie说。

Jack转动眼珠，迟钝缓慢仿佛那是机械制造，漂亮的嘴唇微微颤抖，最终又绷紧一言未发。

“不要说你不想这样，”Willie的嗓音变得阴沉，“或者你更想再被清洗一次，在更多人面前，让他们看看王国的巫师是多么低贱的货色。”

这很奏效，那具赤裸的身体一阵瑟缩。“谢谢您，陛下。”Jack轻声开口，恭顺中压抑着屈辱。

Willie愉悦地叹了口气，曾经高不可攀的Burden家的小少爷正趴伏在他的面前，他可以随意地触碰每一寸的皮肤，再也不用去担心那是怎样玷污的举动了。

“别只是说说而已。”他说。

Jack会意，跪起身体向床边膝行，解开了Willie的腰带。黑色大衣敞开，腹部皮肉仍然外翻着的狰狞伤口暴露出来。Jack颤抖了一下，Willie看见今晚第一次，那双绿眼睛里有水光滑过。

巫师伸出手指，白色光晕从指尖溢出，笼罩了伤口。伴随着Jack越发苍白的面容，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。忽然间，Willie伸手打断了这一切。

“没有必要。”他说。

Jack安静地上前，帮他脱掉了大衣，亲吻他的腹部，犹豫着吻上了他的伤口。他僵住了，但没有阻止，柔软的舌头舔舐着他的皮肤，温柔得仿佛恋人间的触碰。Jack一路向下，身体越来越低，最后几乎是跪伏在他面前，脱下了他的底裤，张开嘴想要把他的阴茎含进去。

Willie一把把人拽了起来。“你不想让我死。你到底想要什么？”他问，心脏在胸腔内怦怦直跳，到了令他觉得疼痛的地步。

“Jack，你到底想要什么？”

Jack没有回答，他无法回答。Willie阴鸷的眉眼缓和了下来，嘴唇弯曲成一个孩子气的弧度。国王摘下了权戒，温柔地戴在了自己的巫师的手指上。

“你想要这个吗？”他问道，又拿下了头顶的王冠，帮Jack理了下头发后戴了上去。

“果然很适合你。”他说道，眼睛闪烁着。他有着一双最纯粹的冰蓝色眼睛，Jack告诉过他，Jack是唯一一个这么告诉过他的人。

“你想要它，”他说，轻轻抚摸着Jack的面庞，“你想做到有了它才能改变的那些事，我现在正在做的那些事。但你却不喜欢杀人。Jack，你是个多虚伪的人啊。”

Willie说着俯下身来吻他，国王没了王冠，卷曲的黑发柔和地垂在了额前。“虚伪的小少爷。”他的手握住了Jack的阴茎，男人一副被动承受的样子，但阴茎却早就挺立。他跪在床前，含了进去。

Jack带着王冠的头颅向后仰去，抵抗着灭顶的快感。他的双手紧拽着白色大衣的皮毛，阻止自己发出声音。Willie摸到他戴着权戒的右手握紧了。Jack感受着那只骨节分明的手，他今天跪在地上吻过的，属于他的国王的手。

他打个哆嗦，射了出来。他意识到了自己的处境，他戴着国王的王冠，但那没有用，他不过是一个囚徒，在随着真正的国王的心意玩着游戏。他无法反抗。他早就一败涂地。

Willie的身体压了上来，巫师的双腿被打开，今天已经被反复玩弄过的后穴却依然紧致。身下的人头戴王冠，浑身赤裸却依然让人觉得高不可攀。Willie激烈地顶撞着，直到那双绿眼睛溢满泪水，他停下来等待，Jack歪过了头，避开了他的视线，流下的泪水消失在金发之间。

就像一个被臣子犯上作乱而只能隐忍不发的国王一样。

这个比喻几乎令Willie笑出声来。他越发用力，手指在大腿上留下淤青，在对方身上留下标记性的咬痕而不是虔诚的亲吻。终于Jack发出不停歇的呜咽，断断续续地求饶。

“停下……求你了……饶了我吧……Willie，求你了……”

而施虐者就像没有听到一样，只是尽情地享用这具身体，将腰腿摆弄到几乎不可能的角度。Jack已经射过几次，但侵犯依然没有停止，他筋疲力尽，还在袭来的快感已经成为了痛苦。白天那种被玩弄到瘫软的感觉回来了，他觉得自己成为了一个性玩具，他的快乐和疼痛都不重要，只是为了取悦别人而存在。

然后他醒悟了，他摘下权戒，在冲撞中颤抖着交还给了它真正的主人。他握住那只手凑近嘴边亲吻，他垂下眼睛反复地亲吻，吻过每一只手指。

他被掐住了下颌，他惊惧地与Willie对视，却只看见失望。他被翻了个身，从身后重新进入。他被亲吻后颈，他被射入体内，但他太累了，对所有的一切都已经麻木。

Willie看着自己的右手，被亲吻的触感还在，Jack那柔软的双唇令他觉得战栗。Jack害怕他，在暴力中生出的畏惧。男人此时正柔顺地瘫倒在床上，下半身一片狼藉。他该感受到权威，但他摩挲着权戒，只觉得茫然。

他的伤口又在隐隐作痛。Jack的吻比当初的背叛更加令他疼痛。他不知道他的巫师为什么要这么做。“你究竟想要什么？”他抚摸着Jack的金发，轻声问道。

被折磨了太久的巫师已经陷入半昏迷的状态，他发出了一声细微的呜咽，像是在梦中对神祈祷：“我想要他回来。”

国王在那一瞬间明白了一切，他觉得难过。

“他死了。” 国王附身在对方耳边轻声说。

当年的那个穷小子遇到了Burden家的少爷，他见到了他曾经想都不敢想的权势名利，他触碰到了本来只能仰视的人，而他为了这一切，只能杀死过去的自己。

他不会再回来了。 

end


End file.
